


All this and Heaven Too

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The space siblings approve.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	All this and Heaven Too

Ever since Ezra had figured it out He and Sabine had been poking fun at Zeb nonstop. Sure their big furry friend was sad that he couldn't be with Kallus but even mentioning the agent seemed to brighten his mood.

And it was fun to see him embarrassed, eyes wide spouting a fluster of mumbled curses. So, the traditional joke between the three of them became...

"Zeb! what would you like for dinner?" Ezra would usually shout.  
While Sabine whispered under her breath "He would like mutton chops."

The first time they did it Zeb didn't quite get the meaning until he caught them smiling and Sabine outright giggled. Zeb had at first taken insult. But they assured him of their support.

"You can be grumpy together!" Sabine had argued "and besides" she added " when you eventually get to smash your faces together you'll both actually have a whole beard!" Ezra had given her a punch to the arm for that one after he was done choking on his drink.

Now things were less lighthearted. It seemed the more chance that Zeb and Kallus had of meeting, the more likely Zeb was going to be angry and afraid.

They are on a mission when it happens the doors of the lift open and Kallus is just there with an escort of storm troopers trailing behind him. Ezra launches himself forward. This is it.

Sabine takes out the troopers with her blasters and Ezra turns mid air force pushing Kallus behind him right into Zeb. They fall back into the lift and the doors slam closed.

"Chopper," Ezra barks into his comm "shut down all lifts and security cameras in section 2187!"

"Nice one!" Sabine pats him on the back "we did it... they should have just about seven minutes."

Ezra chuckles in response.

Inside the lift Kallus is slumped over Zeb, still disoriented from being thrown around. The Lasat's large hands gently pull the agent upright and onto his lap. Kallus sighs in relief as Zeb buries his face into his neck and begins to purr loudly.

"How long do you think they can afford to leave us?" Kallus asks as Zeb takes his hands and strips them of their dark gloves. The agent's pink fingers curl around Zeb's own. They are softer and smaller but worn in the same places as the Lasat's. An effect of having the same weapon of choice.

"I don't know" Zeb answers before mouthing at the small sliver of neck that the agent's uniform does not protect. 'Not long enough' he thinks to himself. The agent is entirely too tense his head bowed, gripping onto Zeb like his life depends upon it.

"I love you." He admits suddenly. It's a confession that until now they've left unsaid. "I don't know how long I can keep up this charade." Kallus adds. "There's a new commander. One I don't think I'll have an easy time hiding from."

Zeb takes Kallus's jaw in his hand and turns him to look into those honey colored eyes. "You can do it" he says. "And when you can't stand it anymore I'll come for you." They both already know that each time they meet could be the last. It's dangerous making promises like that, but like some illicit drug, they need them still.

The lift lights up and begins to move.

"Karabast..."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @ Brorifles !


End file.
